normal_bootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Caddick
Jim Caddick aka Caddicarus, is a YouTuber and a member of Hidden Block. Unlike the other Normal Boots and Hidden Block members, Caddy is from the UK, and therefore it is very rare for him to see the other members in person. He started YouTube in November 2011. He started Caddicarus on May 9th 2012. Current Shows The Caddicarus Show (2012-) The Caddicarus Show is the name of Caddicarus' main show that's uploaded on Sunday's in which he reviews games/movies/tv shows and makes Top 10/20 lists. His first episode was him reviewing a PS1 game called Rascal Racers. Jim has also collaborated with various other YouTubers, for example brutalmoose, Yungtown, The Completionist and SomeCallMeJohnny. The Caddy Show (2017-) The 'Caddy' Show is essentially just a bite-size version of the main 'Caddicarus' show uploaded on Wednesday's. In the show he cover's various topic's ranging from traditional review's with a score, simple 'thoughts on' videos, drum cover's of video game music and other gaming topic's like 'The Hype Train' and similar. CINEMAGGOTS (2017-) The show is made by Caddy's girlfriend Cerys essentially the same formular as the show predecessor 'Caddy's Film Friday's' where he and Cerys (and somtimes her kids) talk about a movie that they just saw or re-watched, just uploaded with no set schedule. Former Shows Caddy's Retrospectives (2012-16) In Caddy's Retrospectives Jim reviews numerous games in a singular franchise over the span of a few weeks. Among the franchises he has reviewed are Gex, Sly Cooper, Max Payne, Uncharted, and Crash Bandicoot. He stopped making this show in early 2016, along with 'Drive Thru Reviews', 'Tinker Time' and 'Today's Special'. Current Quickies (2012-16) Current Quickies is a similar concept to the Drive Thru Review, except Caddy talks very quickly throughout the video (and takes a deep breath between each point). The show also features the character 'Quick Jay Horsethroat' (which is just Caddy with a scarf and a 'Sex Pistols' T-Shirt on). He has stopped making this show as of 2017 due to it becoming to formulaic to him, and was replaced with the 'Caddy' show. Drive Thru Reviews (2015-16) Drive Thru Review is a fast paced, short review on a newly released game. They were initially only released on his second channel, although they were moved to his main channel later on. The show was discontinued in early 2016, along with 'Retrospectives', 'Today's Special' and 'Tinker Time' Caddy's Film Fridays (2016-17) In this series, Jim (and sometimes Cerys his Girlfriend) either gives his thoughts on recently released movies or asks his girlfriend's daughters questions regarding a certain topic relating to films or media in one way or another. While this show has been discontinued, it was replaced with 'CINEMAGGOTS' that contains the same formula as Film Friday's but are released with no schedule. Easter Egg Hunting (2013-16) This is a series that Jim makes exclusively for the channel Did You Know Gaming?. In this series he finds every single Easter Egg in a video game, from start to finish. Trivia * Caddicarus applied to join Normalboots when they were still recruting (using his rascal racers review as a source) He was rejected, though he says looking back he's not surprised he was. * Caddicarus is the only member of Hidden Block that is from the UK. Category:Hidden Block members Category:Caddicarus